Nicole Wallace
Hannah June Bartlett Gavin Haynes | path = Serial Killer Robber | first = CI: "Anti-Thesis" | last = CI: "Frame" | playedby = Olivia d'Abo |}} Nicole Wallace was a serial killer and criminal mastermind whose actions were often investigated by Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames. Though accused of murdering several individuals, she was only arrested once, and was found not guilty at the resulting trial. Background Very little is known about Nicole's past, although it was apparently so painful that she went to great lengths to keep anyone from learning about it. As best as can be determined, she was born somewhere in Queensland, Australia. Det. Goren once speculated that she was molested by her father from the time she was three years old up until an undetermined date. Nicole has vehemently denied this is true, but once said in private that "sometimes daddies love too much". Nicole later surfaced in Thailand, where she met a charismatic sociopath named Bernard Fremont. Fremont saw great potential in her and trained her as his apprentice-in-crime. Together, they caused the deaths of eight tourists, for which she was imprisoned for ten years. While there, she learned to speak Thai, though only low-class, likely picking up the language from her fellow prisoners. After she served her time, she moved to Australia to start a new life. In 1995, she was living in Bendigo and was vaccinated for anthrax there. One year later, she met a man named Daniel Croyton, who was studying anthrax in Bendigo. As an adult, she married Rohan Bartlett, and the two had a daughter together in 1997. Things were apparently normal up until the daughter turned three. After that point, Nicole began to fear that her daughter would become a rival for Rohan's affections and she broke the girl's neck and arm, killing her in 2000. She later came up with the cover story that her daughter drowned in the waters off Stradbroke Island that day. She was never conclusively connected to the crime, but a year later, she left the country under the name of Elizabeth Hitchens after her daughter's body was discovered. Police in Brisbane would later find the body of an unidentified woman, suspected to be the real Hitchens. On CI Nicole first became known to Goren and Eames while using her Hitchens identity. Under this alias, she was employed as a visiting professor at Hudson University. While there, she became romantically involved with Professor Christine Fellowes, who was in line to become the head of the American Studies department. Wallace arranged for the the dean's murder, knowing he was making the decision on that position. Nicole hoped that Fellowes would get the position because of the suspicion cast on another candidate through the killer, Mark Bayley. To cover her tracks, she poisons Bayley after talking with Goren. However, her scheme is eventually discovered and her fake identity's committed embezzlement is exposed, which gives her motive for the murders. Since nonviolent crimes aren't covered under the U.S. extradition treaties, Nicole could be deported back to Australia unless she is given American citizenship. When Eames and Goren come for her, she is forced to flee, leaving Fellowes heartbroken. ( : "Anti-Thesis") She eventually meets a man named Gavin Haynes while on the run, seducing eventually marrying him. Though Nicole is safe from being extradited, she decides to get revenge on Goren for exposing her scheme. To this end, she seduces and sleeps with Doctors Roger Stern and Buzz Davis, also stealing two grams of anthrax from Davis' personal collection. She then meets a woman named Connie Matson at a bar near a U.S. Air Force base, entering into a relationship with her to gain her trust. Nicole then convinces Connie to get some anthrax vaccine boosters so she could buy them from her. ( : "Zoonotic") When Connie manages to get the vaccines, Nicole kills her by hitting her over the head with a dumbbell, steals the vaccines, and frames Dan Croyton, a man she knew was identical to Goren's father. When Goren relentlessly pursues Croyton, she invites herself into Croyton's apartment, reconnects with him, sleeps with him, and entices him to write a note expressing his anger at Goren. When he is finished, she kills him and makes it look like a suicide. She then leaves the vaccines and vial of anthrax on a train to Montreal to prove Croyton's innocence and ruin Goren's career and life. Nicole later meets Goren in a diner. There, she taunts her victory over him without revealing anything incriminating and introduces him to her new husband Gavin. Goren is, however, able to trick her into revealing her true identity based on vaccines she took for anthrax and arrests her for murder. ( : "A Person of Interest") Despite this, Gavin Haynes stands by Nicole and even uses his money to finance her successful defense to his murder charge. ( : "Pas de Deux") The marriage ended after Nicole admitted that she was unable to bear children and "didn't see the point" of seeing a doctor about it. Sometime after, Nicole took a new lover, Ella Miyazaki, and began training her to be her accomplice, just as Fremont had trained her. Upon learning that Haynes had revealed her infertility to Goren and Eames, she sent Ella to kill him by trapping him in an elevator and stealing his asthma inhaler so he would have an attack and suffocate. However, this attempt was averted by Goren. Eventually, the murder of her own daughter was revealed, which convinced Ella to turn on Nicole. When she figured it out, she killed her and escaped from the police. ( : "Great Barrier") Nicole was also briefly engaged to Dr. Evan Chapel while working as a librarian. A marriage did not take place, however, due to his arrest for murdering his wife and attempting to murder his daughter Gwen. Nicole had grown fond of Gwen, however, and thus kidnapped her and left her with her aunt in hopes of protecting her. ( : "Grow") Following the Chapel case, Nicole disappeared for a while, but in 2005, Bernard Fremont was arrested for the murder of Russ Corbett. As he was leaving the courthouse after his arraignment, an unidentified woman stabbed him with a syringe, killing him instantly. Though he would never be able to prove it, Goren believed Nicole to be the assailant. ( : "Slither") She was murdered herself by Dr. Declan Gage, who cut her heart out after manipulating her to murder Frank Goren, Goren's brother. He claimed that he did so in order to "free" Robert from his past. ( : "Frame") Goren thought about his initial encounter with Nicole while seeing psychologist Paula Gyson, after Severin asked about his mother. ( : "Boots on the Ground") Accomplices *Bernard Fremont *Mark Bayley *Ella Miyazaki *Declan Gage Murderous associates *Dr. Buzz Davis and Roger Stern **Victim: Officer William Davis *Larry Chapel and Evan Chapel **Victim: Monica Chapel **Attempted Victim: Gwen Chapel Victims *September 12, 2000: Hannah June Bartlett *2001: Elizabeth Hitchens *October 2002: Mark Bayley *April 2003: **Connie Matson **Daniel Croydon *May 2004: **Zach Thaler **Ella Miyazaki *August 2005: Larry Chapel *December 2006: Bernard Fremont *August 2007: Frank Goren Victims by proxy *1985-1987, Thailand: Eight unnamed men *September 2002: **Franklin Winthrop **Kate Robbins *May 2004: Gavin Haynes Appearances *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'': **Season 2: "Anti-Thesis" • "A Person of Interest **Season 4: "Great Barrier" **Season 5: "Grow" **Season 7: "Frame" References de:Nicole Wallace Category:CI Characters Category:Foreign Nationals Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Females Category:Sociopaths Category:CI Recurring Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Facilitators Category:Conspirators Category:Robbers Category:Deceased